onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jude Baker
Jude Andrew Baker is the son of Julian and [[Brooke Davis|Brooke Baker (née Davis)]] and the younger twin brother of Davis. His mother Brooke fell pregnant with him and his twin despite thinking she couldn't conceive children. Julian considers them their miracles. Jude is also the grandson of Brooke's mother, Victoria Davis and her father, Ted Davis - who is also his godfather with Haley James Scott being his godmother. Character History Season 7 's arms after learning she is unable to have children. ]] Brooke learns that she can't have a children after believing she was pregnant. Although her best friend, Haley tells her not lose hope. But Brooke, completely devastated and demoralized never to see his greatest dream come true, will create tensions with her boyfriend, Julian. These problems will not dissipate until the end of the season when they reconciled and later Julian asked Brooke to marry him. Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They find a young woman of 19, Chloe Hall, who is pregnant and who agrees to give them her baby. But after delivery and return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. After finding out they won't get the baby, Brooke is depressed and agrees to become the vice president's former company. Her mom encouraged her to accept, but Alex tells her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the airforce. Chase had been forced to smoke, so he asked Alex, but she had some of Quinn's pot brownies, so Alex went to ask Julian, but he wasn't home so Brooke gave the sample). Brooke then makes the decision to stay in Tree Hill and she and her husband will announce they are pregnant. Quinn figures out Brooke is pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink or eat sushi, while Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan ,he expressed the wish that the baby would be a girl, and would be the best friend of Nathan's daughter, Lydia Scott. When Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley that she is pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in the reopening of the cafe. When she is six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. A month later on November 17th 2011, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's cafe and she is rushed to hospital where she gives birth to premature twin boys. Brooke stays with her sons until they can left the hospital and return in their home. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Brooke is drawing some designs and Julian asks if she's starting her next Clothes Over Bro's and Brooke says she is now more bros over clothes. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Season 9 Jude and his twin brother, Davis, have trouble sleeping, subsequently keeping their parents awake. In order to give her husband some rest, Brooke took her sons out for a drive every night. Jude was baptized at Tree Hill church along with Davis in the presence of their parents, Brooke and Julian, their grandparents, Victoria and Ted Davis, and their godparents, Haley and Ted. Ted Davis returned to Tree Hill specifically for his grandsons' baptism. After their grandfather's return, their grandmother was eager to pass even more time with them due to her feelings of jealousy towards her ex-husband, emphasizing to Brooke that she was there for her and her family. During Brooke and Ted's father-daughter breakfast, Jude and Davis were kept by their grandmother. After Brooke's meal with Ted Jude was ill and Brooke decided to stay with Jude to take care of her son and asked to Julian to take Davis to the nursery. Jude and Brooke received the visit from Ted. Ted wanting announce to Brooke that Baker Man had gained investors. Later Brooke contacted the nursery and found out that Davis wasn't in the nursery; it turned out that Julian had mistakenly left his infant son in the backseat of his car. Davis is hospitalized but was fortunately alright. After Davis' return home, Brooke sat holding him in her arms in her bedroom and when Julian entered in the room she quarreled with him, being angry at him for having put their son's life in danger. When Jude began to cry, Brooke leaves the room with Davis in her arms and pushes passed Julian. During the next few days Brooke, takes Jude and Davis to work in Karen's Café with her. She spoke to Haley about "accident" and Haley reassured her, telling that Davis is well. Afterwards, Brook and Haley visited the Tree Hill Café - the rival of the Karen's Café - to ask to the owner to unhook the banner which states that the Karen's Café hired a murderer but the owner refused. So they returned to Tree Hill Café later that night to hang a banner on the front of the Café but were surprised by the owner Tara and fled. Brooke forgave Julian who was in the car with the heat on as high as it could go, wanting feel what Davis had. Eventually the police contacted Julian to ask him questions. So Brooke asked to Julian to pass the day with the twins. Julian, still feeling guilty, took Davis and Jude at the hospital for a consultation. A woman doctor evaluated Davis and concluded that he was okay and recommended to Julian relax. But Julian still unable to forgive him-self and ended up in a bar fight later that night. ] After Brooke discovered that Tara was the author of the offensive note that read Fry yours burgers not your babies - which was intended for Julian - she stormed over to the Tree Hill Café and vandalized it. The day after, Millie and Mouth spoke of the Tree Hill Café's vandalisation by 'Brooke Davis'. Brooke explained to Jude and Davis that she had done so to protect their daddy. After she saw Julian injuries she was horrified and said to him that she didn't want raise Davis and Jude alone. Jude and his family's lives become normal again, but Brooke's old aggressor Xavier Daniels is freed from prison. Brooke and Julian are very worried for their sons (mainly Brooke) and try to keep a distance between Xavier and Jude and his twin. However Xavier goes into Jude and Davis' room one night and holds Jude's twin, singing a nursery rhyme while Brooke and Julian sleep next door in their own room. Xavier leaves without Davis. After Xavier's return to jail because of Brooke and Tara, Jude sees his grandfather and godfather again. He spends some time with him until Ted restares, until Brooke realises that he father came back only for her new company. But after a discussion with both of her parents - who are together again - Brooke forgives her father and decides to run her new company with both of her parents. So Jude can spend more time with his granparent. Later Brooke startes officialy Baker Man while Julian startes the serie Ravens. Time Jump Later Jude - in grey sweater - is seen at Jamie's Basketball game with Davis, Lydia and Logan. Relationships *Jude Baker/Family Family Brooke and Julian are Jude and his twin brother Davis' parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children and she wants a baby since her 22. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Ted Davis. Victoria loves her grandsons and spends a lot of time with them; Ted is also their godfather (according to Brooke's wish) and their godmother is their mother's best friend Haley James Scott. His paternal grandparents Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris live in L.A. His twin is named Davis, after Brooke's maiden name. He and his brother seem to be close to Lydia Scott, their godmother's daughter. Trivia *Jude's name comes from "Hey Jude," a song which Paul McCartney wrote for John Lennon's son, Julian. **His father's name is Julian and his paternal grandfather's name is Paul. *Saint Jude is also the saint patron of the desperate causes. **It could possibly be a reference at the fact that Brooke fell pregnant despite her fertility problems. *Jude was born 2 months premature along with his twin brother Davis after his mother, Brooke, suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant whilst working at Karen's Cafe. *His father wanted a daughter . *His godmother is his mother's best friend Haley James Scott and his godfather is his maternal grandfather. **His father wanted Nathan or Jamie Scott to be the godfather. **His grandmother wanted to be his godmother. *His hair is less curly than his brother's. *Jude and his brother Davis are the only children of a core character whose middle names are unknown. Baker, Jude Category:Minor Characters Category:The Baker Family Category:The Davis Family Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Children